


Fiery Love

by eunaru



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 15:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16518926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eunaru/pseuds/eunaru
Summary: Jonghyun tried to enrage Minhyun by finding someone else for sex. （Written in Chinese）





	Fiery Love

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.instagram.com/p/BpwDuYsnomi/

丹尼爾一直覺得自己泡到一個火辣的小貓咪，其實理論上也沒有錯，幾杯黃湯下肚後應該誰都看起來很不錯，但是唯有那個人實在耀眼，他一點也不馬虎的請了對方喝酒，在club外的小巷就提槍上陣，小貓咪明顯就是很有經驗，不論是釣人還是性事，就算是被自己壓在牆上，惡意緊縮的小穴還是讓自己幾乎快要繳械，又色又勾人的呻吟聲也讓他聽了臉紅心跳，他捏住美人的臉蛋狠狠親著，月光下美人眼睛笑的彎彎的，湊在他耳邊。他聞到剛剛請美人喝的啤酒味。

「要不要來我家？」

如果他早點發現小貓咪嘴角的不懷好意就好，可是想想或許沒吃虧吧？只是自己有點狼狽而已。

小美人一打開門，就把他拉進房間裡面，他一把把小美人壓制在身下，脫下上半身的衣服，拉下小美人的褲子，套弄了幾下自己還精神著的慾望，剛剛在計程車上還跟小美人打的火熱，真是差一點就把對方給辦了，但是他稍微保有一些人類該有的禮數，再次進入小貓咪的蜜穴，依舊緊緻的讓人讚嘆，對方拉下他的後腦勺接吻著，對方把他的唇咬的有點痛。但是真是喜歡的不得了，十分配合他的節奏，又或者其實是跟著小貓咪的節奏，眨著眼睛的樣子也是十足的誘惑人把美人的手高舉過頭狠狠頂著，對方發出好聽的呻吟聲，不得不說，真是叫的有夠好聽，狠狠掐著對方的乳首，忽然收縮的內壁也覺得實在爽的要命，丹尼爾覺得其實小美人哪裡都是敏感帶，好像摸到哪都讓他很興奮，真是有夠欠幹。

忽然間丹尼爾聽到開門的聲音，但是他以為可能只是隔音不好，有可能是對方的人家吧？因為小美人好像也沒很在意，照樣眨著那雙勾引人的雙眼，引導他落入更深的慾望深淵。

直到這間房間的房門被打開，外頭的燈光滲了進來，小美人瞇著眼看著門外。

「金鍾炫，呼，這是在幹嘛？你真是……」

來人的聲音非常的好聽，但是嚇得丹尼爾身體一震，也不顧什麼，慌張的跳下床，逃出了小貓咪的家。

 

「惹我生氣很好玩嗎？嗯？」

黃旼炫一點都不在乎剛剛跑出去的人，動了動脖子，把襯衫袖扣解開，看著在床上慵懶起身的戀人，今天金鍾炫穿了一件袖子過長的hoodie，帶著帽子的樣子有點可愛，可是裸露的下半身又是另一回事了。

黃旼炫把金鍾炫又壓回床上，捏住金鍾炫的下巴就是狠狠吻了上去，金鍾炫雙腿勾住黃旼炫的腰磨蹭著，黃旼炫單手解開皮帶跟褲頭，扶著慾望直接闖入金鍾炫已經被人開拓過的蜜穴，懷裡的人又笑了，笑得那麼該死的迷人跟漂亮。

「就這麼想上我嗎？……啊啊……好大」

戀人皺起眉頭，帶著一點痛楚跟愉悅，黃旼炫心煩的頂弄著金鍾炫的深處，蠕動的內壁也把自己的慾望帶入更深的地方，每一下都撞擊在敏感處，金鍾炫舒服的都弓起身體，黃旼炫一把脫下金鍾炫的上衣，發現金鍾炫脖子上還掛著寫著自己名字開頭的M字金屬項鍊，惹得黃旼炫好氣又好笑，撩起項鍊戳著金鍾炫硬挺的乳首，金鍾炫立刻縮起身體，眨了眨眼看他。

「嗚，我就讓你這麼硬嗎……？」  
「嗯」

黃旼炫深知怎麼樣的節奏可以讓金鍾炫高潮，可是也知道在什麼時候停下來會讓金鍾炫哭著求他，雖然很不想離開這讓人欲仙欲死的小穴，但是黃旼炫還是狠心的拔出，果然金鍾炫噘著嘴不滿著，黃旼炫好整以暇的在床上坐著，看著金鍾炫眨著眼坐起來，爬向他接著跌在懷裡，摟著他的脖子坐上了大腿，金鍾炫小聲的在他耳邊說著，抱我。

他才略施小惠的捧起金鍾炫的臀，再次進入金鍾炫身體，更加緊密的結合讓兩人都嘆了一口氣，金鍾炫蹭著黃旼炫的頭，摟緊對方的肩頭，雙腿勾緊對方的腰。

「為什麼要惹我生氣？說啊？」黃旼炫把玩著金鍾炫的胸上的硬挺。  
「嗚，誰叫你前幾天不理我」金鍾炫悶悶的說著，小口小口地咬著黃旼炫的肩膀，隔著衣服。  
「呼……那樣就是不理你了？」黃旼炫算是有點享受金鍾炫的啃咬。  
「你以前沒有那麼不耐煩的……」  
「我不想把工作不好的情緒帶給你，看來我還是做不好呢……」  
「以後不要這樣對我……」金鍾炫又蹭了幾下黃旼炫的頸窩。  
「呼……你也是」黃旼炫溫柔的側著頭親了一下金鍾炫的頭髮，但是卻惡狠狠的舉起金鍾炫腰，用力往金鍾炫身體深處頂，前端的緊緻讓他舒服的快要繳械，金鍾炫揪緊了他的衣服，呻吟聲都變得可憐起來。

黃旼炫把金鍾炫的頭抓了起來，發現對方嘴角卻帶著笑意，剛剛那委屈的聲音原來是裝出來的嗎？實在太調皮了，黃旼炫壓著金鍾炫的脖子狠狠吻了上去。

夜還很長。

 

黃旼炫最近心情不好，金鍾炫其實很清楚，但是卻有點難下手，平常的撒嬌跟煮飯都沒少，但是黃旼炫就是有點冷淡，但是平常總是甜蜜蜜的模樣，黃旼炫這總是唉聲嘆氣，連晚上都不耐煩把自己推開的模樣，讓金鍾炫有點受傷，因為他問了，可是對方卻說沒事，可是就是不是沒事的模樣。

–今天加班  
–知道了

金鍾炫收到黃旼炫的訊息之後就開始打扮自己，久違的去了跟黃旼炫在一起後，就再也沒去過的club，物色著可能的獵物，必須找個跟黃旼炫完全不同的，金鍾炫覺得自己還真是很喜歡自己家裡那位。

不過這種地方也不可能獵到黃旼炫那種書生就是了。

最後找了一頭小狼狗，把他帶出夜店後直接被壓在牆上，套了保險套就闖進來，不過這還不是重點，要把對方帶回家才可以喔，金鍾炫自認擺出最誘惑的笑容勾引人對方，太久沒有跟別人做愛了，身體敏感的不得了，跟黃旼炫在一起後就再也沒有跟以前那些人聯絡過了，一心一意的只為了黃旼炫。

不過對方真的很嫩，一下就輕易上勾了，雖然有點抱歉，但是自己的男朋友更加重要不是嗎，不過自己居然還有這種憐憫的念頭，看來跟什麼人在一起真的有差呢。

金鍾炫早晨在黃旼炫懷裡起床，對方把自己圈緊緊的模樣很讓人著迷，金鍾炫知道對方已經醒了只是在裝睡，他湊向前蹭了蹭黃旼炫的鼻頭，對方寵溺地笑了。

「以後不會再帶別人回來了吧？」  
「嗯？」  
「可是你也真是，帶著寫著我名字的項鍊，噴著我的香水，到底想讓我怎麼辦呢，要罵你也不是要哄你也不是……」

金鍾炫抬起頭後被旼炫啄了一口。

「我們扯平了喔……」金鍾炫眨著眼睛看著旼炫說著。  
「嗯，如果你再做出那種事情，我很難保證我會做出什麼事情」

黃旼炫忽然認真的眼神盯地鍾炫忽然臉紅心跳，鍾炫慌張的推開旼炫的臉，但是卻被扣在懷裡狠狠親著，甚至還被壓在身下，金鍾炫調皮地用腳背蹭著黃旼炫的胯下，勾起嘴角。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so bad for titling...anyway, this is my first time to post my work in AO3.


End file.
